


Paper and Cotton [Podfic]

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [82]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Over the centuries, there developed in the Circle of Magi a tradition of showing affection, regard and intent through the giving of small, practical trinkets. It became a way to dodge any suspicion from the Circle authorities--who could object to the gift of some paper, or a single coin?In which Fenris is a practical elf, and accidentally tells Anders through tokens that he likes him VERY MUCH. But (at first) Fenris has no idea, and Anders is daily more baffled and suspicious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paper and Cotton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894706) by [calligraphypenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calligraphypenn/pseuds/calligraphypenn). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal

| 

## Paper and Cotton

  


**Author:** calligraphypenn  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal and RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age II  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Summary:** Over the centuries, there developed in the Circle of Magi a tradition of showing affection, regard and intent through the giving of small, practical trinkets. It became a way to dodge any suspicion from the Circle authorities--who could object to the gift of some paper, or a single coin? In which Fenris is a practical elf, and accidentally tells Anders through tokens that he likes him VERY MUCH. But (at first) Fenris has no idea, and Anders is daily more baffled and suspicious.  
  


## Chapter One

  
  
  


## Chapter Two

  
  
  


## Chapter Three

  
  
  


## Chapter Four

  
  
  


## Chapter Five

  
  
  


## Chapter Six

  
  
  


## Chapter Seven

  
  
  


## Chapter Eight

  
  
  


## Chapter Nine

  
  
  


## Chapter Ten

  
  
  


## Chapter Eleven

  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6894706/chapters/15730957) | **Wordcount:** 14835  
[ZIP Download](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDA2%5d%20PnC%20MP3.zip) | [M4B Download](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDA2%5d%20Paper%20and%20Cotton.m4b) 
  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
